


Start of Something New PT 2

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: Ok, I am a miserable writer that takes too long to post things. Here is part 2. To make it up I tried to make it as long as possible to apologize. Tags are still open and I’m addicted to comments it helps me write faster. HINT HINT. Hope you enjoy.





	Start of Something New PT 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I am a miserable writer that takes too long to post things. Here is part 2. To make it up I tried to make it as long as possible to apologize. Tags are still open and I’m addicted to comments it helps me write faster. HINT HINT. Hope you enjoy.

Life seemed to have hit a reset button. You woke up the following morning with Skipper on your back squeezing the air out of your lungs. You felt a smile emerge on your face, he always seemed to know when you were feeling down. With no heart to move him, you reach for your phone opening the usual apps, clearing notifications as you went.

Finally, the need to pee outweighed the cuteness that was your cat. Rolling over, Skipper attempted to stay in position by a walk with you. He gives up and jumps to the ground meowing his need to be fed. You swish your hand at him, he knew better, pee first, then food.

Going about the usual motions, you are determined to have a great day. Hopping in your vehicle, you turn the radio up jamming to the tunes and singing your heart out. By the time you reached the staff entrance to the compound, you were dancing. You greeted people walking through the kitchen back to your usual self, it was as if your smile was contagious, every person you came in contact with had a smile growing on their face.

The mood continued through setting up your station up for lunch and dinner. By the time the doors opened singing could be heard up and down the line. There was nothing that could spoil your mood, with the grill hot and toppings piled up it was time for the lunch rush.

The usuals came up, you greeted each by name and started their order. The difference between yesterday and today was that you delved into each person’s lives. Asking about their families and how certain things were going, a couple of them had been on diets and looking good. Again each person you complimented and made sure that they got the extra mile treatment. It seemed that the more people noticed that you were in a good mood the longer your line got.

This kept you busy for the next few hours, but it flew by, to say the least. Suddenly you saw a new group begin to shuffle their way in. It was the new recruits fresh out of classes and training. You felt yourself cringe pausing for a moment and hoping they went to another station.

Mentally slapping yourself for thinking this way you greet them all and begin to throw extra burgers on the grill. The first with dusty blond hair, an incredibly sharp jawline, and muscles for miles, sauntered up. He leaned forward on your glass.

“Ah, the big one is back. Any chance you can whip me up a turkey burger. Whole wheat bun, arugula, LITE mayo, and no cheese. That is if making it won’t make you out of breath and you sweat all over my burger.” He sneered at you, judging every inch of you.

“Can do, Sir. Would you like your bun toasted?” You don’t give in to the jab merely choosing to ignore it. He nods before stomping off. “Hey, Richard, how’s it going? You have a vacation coming up. France, yes?”

Richard is the lead trainer in tactical systems. He dealt with all the new trainees and he was the one that decided whether they stayed or never had a future in the company. He walks up to the station while you prep his burger, mushroom and swiss on brioche. “Hey (Y/N), yes I am and let me tell you. These new trainees are killing me, absolute crap can’t keep a freaking order straight in their heads. I swear the next one I see I may just tear their head off.” You can see the rude man from earlier backing up slowly and trying not to make himself known. “Everyone is good to you? Got to keep my girl happy. Makes the best burgers in the world, though don’t tell my wife that. I really want to go on this vacation.”

You give a chuckle seeing the obvious signs overprotection. “Of course, having a good day. Little rough yesterday, just wasn’t feeling the day. Having a good day today. Got time to cuddle my boy before I came to work, always makes my day that much better.”

“Of course, of course. I had kids as cute as yours, my day would be made every day.” Richard chuckled.

Pulling the turkey burger off the grill you place the burger on the bun making sure everything was in place. The trainee inched forward, toward the glass. “is this enough mayo for you?” Once again he nods his head. “Would you like a side, I have a nice pasta salad, whole wheat pasta in an olive oil base.”

He quirked his head, “Um, I don’t know.” He seems hesitant.

You grab a small plastic cup. “Here try a little,” You pass off the sample off to him. “It has tomatoes, rosemary, and olives.” He knocks it back, nodding his head quickly.

“That’s really good. I will have a side of that.”

“Oh, awesome, this is a new recipe I was trying out. Here, you go I added a little extra let me know if you want a box for the leftovers.”

“Awesome, thank you so much.” He holds his hand out to grab the plate. “Hey, I’m Devon. Sorry about earlier, it was rude.”

“No worries, I’m (Y/N). Let me know if you need anything I’m pretty much always here anyway.” Richard nods his head in agreement. “I should just move in but no pets allowed. Just don’t tell Tony, he would have me moving here in a moment.” Devon nodded and thanked you once more before heading to the eating area.

As if the devil himself had emerged, Tony strutted in. “I totally heard that now when can you moved in?” You shake your head at him once again.

“Once again Tony, I’m not giving up my children just because you want to eat my food all the time. I won’t do it, they are family.”

“Ok, what if I break the rule just for you. They could be official cats. Our mascots of sorts, you could stay with the rest of the team. Please, I need your food in my life constantly.”

“Oh, really” You shoot an eyebrow up questioning his motives. “Here I thought you actually liked me for my charming personality and smoking hot good looks. But no merely my food alright I see you, Sir. Then my answer is no, not even heck no.”

“Oh, you’re breaking my heart, Sweetheart.” He clutched his heart in mock pain.

“Now, Tony what are you having today? Want a patty melt, I got some fantastic rye bread that will go perfectly.” You start to assemble Richard’s sandwich while Tony makes up his mind. “Richard, anything else to ease the pain of the new recruits?”

“I need nothing but your love and maybe some of that pasta salad looks darn good. To Go please.” You chuckle at him while placing everything in the box. You reach to the side and place a handful of housemade chips in the containers.

You wink at him, “Pasta makes up for the day and those get you through the rest, buddy.” You pass the box over.

“Thank you, dear. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

“Same time, same place, same channel.” You turn to place the hamburger on the grill. You wave Richard off, before confronting Tony. “So….. where is the rest of your merry gang? Should I be expecting them anytime soon?”

“Nope, they are out and about doing Avengers things. In fact, the reason I came down here was to see if I could snatch you away for the evening. I would like a good home cooked meal from my favorite chef in the world.”

He heads to the kitchen door casually walking in like he owned the place, well he really did but seriously. You take the waiting guest orders while Tony hammers out details in the back. Nothing too exciting happens though, Tony seems to be taking his time on getting things all figured out, though knowing him he is just chatting up the assistant manager, a busty blonde with not so many brains but a friendly person nonetheless. You had cleared everyone out and Tony’s meal packaged and ready to go, you even managed to assemble a chicken sandwich for Pepper by the time he reemerged.

“You are in the clear, come up at 3ish, make sure lunch rush and dinner are all squared away before you leave. Then though you are mine.” He had a slight smirk on his face.

“What are you planning, Tony?” You eyed him as he came back to the front of your station. He was up to something but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. He merely chuckles at you. “Here you go already, and take this to Pepper.” Lord knows she never will stop to eat when she had to venture out here, too much to do.

The rest of your shift soon came to an end, luckily with no more snobby trainees. With everything set and ready to go, you removed your apron and headed out. Weaving through the busy halls you are met with an occasional comment about them letting you out of your cave.

It was a good feeling getting to see the afternoon sun for once. You go as far as to remove your hat and let your hair down. It feels so much better to loosen up for once while still at work. Arriving at your destination you remove your jacket and hang it over your arm.

The team had gathered in the main living area. You go to put your hand up to wave at them when Nat pulled a gun on you.

“What are you doing here? Only authorized personnel are allowed up here. So I ask who are you?” She stands between you and the team.

You raise your hands showing that you had nothing on you. “And here I thought I would cook you all a great meal, but if I’m going to be threatened the whole time I’m here I’m going back to the kitchen.” You see the moment it hits them, the shock and surprise.

You start to turn around, pretending to head out. “(Y/N)? (Y/N), is that really you?” Steve stood up and approached you slowly. He carefully examined your face, to help him out you pulled your hair out of your face. He quickly pulled you into a hug while Nat lowered her gun, finally sure that it was you.

“Dang girl, you're a genuine spy. No one here would have pegged you. Though almost got your head blown off.” Sam is laughing on the sidelines nudging Visions shoulder.

“Well now that we have established that I don’t need to be shot, who wants to help me cook dinner, and by that I mean to keep me company and chop veggies as I need them.” You head to the kitchen area while the others shifted to face you working.

You had found an apron in the pantry that seemed to have big enough strings to tie behind you. You couldn’t help but notice the other cute aprons in there, but knowing without a doubt that they would never fit and make it look like you were wearing a child’s apron as you spilled out the sides.

Once more pushing these thoughts aside you search the area for ingredients. You really didn’t have anything planned just yet but you needed to see what was here so you could do what you did best. Create.

You were focused on what you were doing that you had not noticed a certain super soldier slip onto the bar stool in front of you.

“Hey, good lookin’, what’s cooking?” He purrs leaning on the counter. Your hand jerks, almost taking some of your knuckles off. “Woah, didn’t mean to startle you, just surprised to see you up here.”

“He… Hello.” You stutter, for some reason, it had totally forgotten the fact that he lived here. You didn’t prepare to see him. Your shirt was one of your most comfy, which meant it was threadbare and practically see-through, it wasn’t meant to be seen especially by HIM.

At this point, you could be placed in a museum as a statue with how stiff you were. You finally unfroze when Bucky waved his hand in front of your face.

“You alright, you almost cut your finger off there?” He reached for your hand.

Quickly you jerked your hand back, “Oh, I…I’m alright. Just… Just appreciating having all my fingers.” Man, you could slap yourself right now. It was only Bucky, get your act together. You were mentally berating yourself over your foolish behavior.

Tapping your knife against the cutting board you continue your work, it gave you an excellent excuse not to look at him. “You somehow managed to sneak up on me, though I should be used to it considering how many times you’ve done it in the cafeteria.” You pause again., “I got it, you need a bell, that way you won’t be able to be so quiet.”

“You do realize I’m not a cat, right?”

“Oh, but I think you would make a perfect cat. Besides, it is for your own protection. I mean really one of these days I’m going to throw this knife at you.”

He chuckles, “I doubt you could do much damage to me. Do you even know how to throw a knife properly?”

“Hey it can’t be that hard, I mean I have good knife skills. Hey Nat?” You swing your head in her direction, only to find the group had been staring at you, watching this little interaction. Nat currently had what could only be described as an evil smirk plastered on her face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, just taking in a moment, you know you really should just move in, you belong in that kitchen. Now you had a question for me?” The chuckle in her voice became even more evident as she continued talking.

“Oh yeah, think you could teach me to throw a knife. I need to teach Mittens over here about not sneaking up on me.” You hitch your thumb, pointing at the culprit next to you. 

“Mittens?” The guys are cracking up. Each already taunting him with the information; Here kitty, kitty, and meows coming from behind Nat. “I’m sure I can teach you, from what I’ve seen I see quite the potential in you for that kind of thing.”

“So what will it be Sir, the bell or a knife in the stomach?” You turn mocking him.

He merely smiles at you. “Take your best shot, Sweetheart.” He was mocking you right back.

“Fine, it’s on.” You finally place the trimmed and rubbed pork in the oven. “Ok with that done, let’s move onto dessert. What would we like, granted this area is not my forte?”

“Make whatever, what do you like?” Tony answers.

Really sometimes these people were no help at all. You turn back to the cabinet. You were sure you saw some jello in here somewhere. Finally acquiring the item, you proceed to assemble one of your favorite recipes. Pretzel Jello, heck you might just make an extra pan just for yourself.

Bucky and the others continued to keep up the company as you worked. The comradery between them was delightful to watch and thrilling to be a part of. With all of the dinner either prepared or cooking you found yourself seated in the living room. They had started a movie but more as background noise than anything else. A few were merely chatting amongst themselves while Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, and yourself were involved in a rather intense game of Zander head. It was a quick paced and cutthroat game. The smack talk was getting up there in volume and as Bucky continued to get the hang of the game, he was becoming rather savage, especially toward Sam. You, on the other hand, were having the time of your life. You really couldn’t even think of a time where you had laughed so hard.

You eventually had to pull away to check on the meal. it was ready for the final touches, so you relinquished your hand and headed to the kitchen. Bucky had once again snuck up behind you ready to assist you, you set him to set the table. When all was finished you placed all the food into huge platters, Bucky helped you to bring everything out and calling the others all together to eat. You place the last plate on the table before exiting to start cleaning the kitchen, leaving the group to their meal.

“And where do you think you are going?” Tony was blocking your path. His arms were folded, indicating that he was more than likely about to show his stubborn side and get his way. “You wouldn’t be trying to sneak off and not have dinner with us, would you?”

Gulping you vigorously shake your head, “No, of course not I was just going to hang up my apron and put one pan in the sink so it can soak and is easier to clean when we are done eating. DUH?” Backing up slowly and trying to make it seem like you didn't just lay out your butt.

“That’s what I thought, let me help you. Make it go quicker, I’ll grab the pan. I’m starving.” He quirked an eyebrow, daring you to argue with him.

“Sure, thanks for the help.” Quickly going to the pantry. You meet back at the table only to find the only seat open being right next to Bucky. Your blushing already, you once again are seeing some smirks floating through the group's faces. While the dishes were passed the conversation stayed on the food and how good it was. It drifted off course to once again you moving in so that they would always eat this well.

It started with the harmless follow-up question on Sam’s relationship status. The girls seemed to thrive, mostly Natasha, on the gossip. “She came out wearing one of my shirts and man I have to admit that it is seriously the hottest thing a girl can do. Wear a man’s shirt and they will fall at your feet.”

Tony, of course, agreed with that statement. “That is an understatement, especially with only a pair of panties under a button up shirt. That is the best way to start a day.”

“I will say guys shirts are just that much better. They tend to be the most comfortable things to wear.” Natasha and Wanda are nodding their heads in agreement. “What about you (Y/N)? You have to admit they are usually the silkiest thing you can wear.”

Of course, they just had to bring you into the conversation, and this awkward one at that. “Well considering that I don’t fit into the majority of men’s shirts I wouldn’t be able to agree or disagree. I mean I do steal my dad’s sweaters every time I go home so I will say they do have some of the most comfortable sweaters.” You try to feebly add to the conversation. It also didn’t help that most, who were you kidding all men, really never wanted to get to that stage in a relationship with you. You weren’t about to point this out to them though, you had a feeling that few here if any would be able to relate to your problem.

“Huh, I bet your dad gets upset about that.” Bucky shifts in his seat to address you, swinging his arm across the back of your chair.

“Not really, he gets them every year from my grandmother so more times than not he doesn’t even mind.”

“Wow, so who all is in your family?”

“Well I have my mom and dad, then I have two brothers and 2 sisters. Only my mom’s parents are still alive and of course my mom’s 3 sisters. We are a rather large family. Unfortunately, most of them live in the Midwest, I don’t get to see them as often as I would like.”

“Holy Cow, how did your family even run.”

“Well we mostly entertained ourselves, we did have a lot of fun together. We are a big gaming family but also movies and quoting movies.”

“It seems like you have a great family, what do they all do?”

“Well my older brother was in the Navy for Nuclear Engineering, my younger brother is in the Navy reserve, though I hear he may be helping with the Seals soon. He is also married and his wife is going back to school for her Masters in Special Education. Well, one of the younger sisters is into accounting and now has a solid job after she graduates in Chicago for a firm. Then there is my youngest sister who is finishing her undergrad for Forensic Science. They are a gifted bunch are they not.”

“Yeah I would say so, but you’re not doing to bad yourself.”

You really wanted to be proud of what you were doing but you couldn’t quite bring yourself to agree with him. In the family of greatness, you really had nothing to offer in the family. To put him at ease though you merely nod your head.

“So who’s ready for dessert?”

You start to collect plates to clear them to have room for dessert. You take your stack to the kitchen pulling the dessert from the fridge. You start to distribute each plate around the table. The munching and moans of approval you start the dishes and move to the pots and pans you had used. A pair of hand came into view, picking up the clean dishes wiping them dry.

“So, what was that whole situation with Bucky?” Nat has her voice down luckily as she questions you. “I set it up perfectly so he could get to know you. Anyone can see that you like him, so why not use this time to draw him in?”

The sigh that emerged from you as long. “Because I also happen to know that in the end, it will go nowhere. When you get to be my size the only thing that I bring to the table is being handy in the kitchen and every once in a while a charming personality. I will take what I can get from men and remain friends for as long as I can.” You weren’t trying to be mean or anything it was merely the way things always work out.

“You know you should have more confidence in yourself.” She shoved you slightly trying to get you to see how much you had to offer someone. She decided to let you go for know. Considering that there were people that shouldn’t really over here this conversation. “ Well, now that we are done with all this, come to join us back in the living room. We are going to continue what we were doing earlier.”

‘Awesome, I still need to whip those boys butts in cards. They think they had me beat but now the game is on and I am one of the most competitive people in my family.”

The rest of the night followed the path of the rest of the day. You laughed till there were tears in your eyes, you soundly beat the men in cards numerous times, all the while quoting lines from different movies. You once again left with the pleas to move in and cook again for them. All in all, it was a fabulous night and for some reason you had a feeling this would become a common occurrence.


End file.
